I'll Not Stop Until I Have You
by xxXLucyHeartXxx
Summary: He was standing there. My childhood friend who always kept me company when my father doesn't care about me. He was always there until one day he disappeared and I never saw him again until today. Yes, I saw him, I saw Rogue Cheney.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou Minna~! First things first, I have a confession to make… I'm not good in English. I'm from the Philippines okay? English is my second language! :c So I'm going to say sorry in advance for any mistakes in grammar and in spelling :( Also this is my first story so bear with me! Hahah anyway guys, here's my story! :)**

* * *

Normal POV

"And in 1st place in the Sky Labyrinth, Sabertooth!" all the crowds went wild as the current number 1 guild showed up.

"The members of Sabertooth are none other than.."

"Thunder God, Orga Nanagear!" The green haired man waved at the crowd

"Memory Make, Rufus Lore!" The fancy looking man bowed like a gentleman should be

"Celstial Mage, Yukino Aguria!"The blue haired girl just smiled while waving like Orga did

"And finally, the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth! STING EYCLIFFE AND ROGUE CHENEY!" And the crowd goes even wilder! Many girls screaming and shouting and blushing when Sting was blowing kisses to them and winking while Rogue just stood there and scanned the arena. His eyes fell on the balcony of the Fairy Tail mages. Red eyes met chocolate brown. His whole body froze as he remembered the same warmth and kindness he felt on those same eyes when he was still young. And those eyes belonged to none other than Lucy Heartfilia. His childhood friend.

Lucy's PO

I stood there frozen as my eyes met with Ryos **(that's what Lucy used to call Rogue when they were little)**.

_Shit he's here! But I can't talk to him though, he's in Sabertooth._ I mentally pouted at the thought.

I watched as they walk towards their balcony which is right in front of us. He didn't changed much. His hair was still the same and his eyes that I love so much became even redder **(I don't know if 'redder''s even a word but I'll just go with it)**

"Oi Luce"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to fall" Natsu grinned darkly along with Happy

"Fall? I'm not going to fa- AAAAHHHH NATSUUU PULL ME UUUPP!" He pushed me! He's holding my right hand while pretending that he's about to let go of me

"NATSU! I'M SERIOUS HERE! PULL ME UP!" Natsu laughed happily with some of the mages and audience that are watching us. Natsu pulled me up and hugged me.

"Geez Luce you're so noisy, you know I won't let anything happen to you" Natsu said while his eyes closed. His head resting on top of my head while my head is resting on his chest. I had to chuckle lightly at his sweetness. I heard a few 'Aww's' and some pictures and realized that all of the attention were on us.

"Uhhh Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you uhmm let go now?" he let go of me the second I said those words.

"Ah! Sorry!" He laughed nervously while scratching the bac.k of his head. His cheeks blushing lightly and I had to pinch his cheeks because of his cuteness!

Normal POV

While Natsu and Lucy where being all lovey dovey, unknown to them, a jealous black haired man was glaring at Natsu Dragneel.

"I'm jealous that Natsu-san already have a girlfriend" Sting pouted while his chin was resting on the palm of his hands

"Not interested" Rogue said darkly while still glaring at the pair. Sting noticed the change of his voice and thought of something

"Man that Lucy chick is as hot as hell! Maybe I can steal that girl from Natsu-san" Sting smirked while eyeing Rogue who's breathing heavily like he was stopping himself from punching his partner.

"As if Dragneel would let you. Look at them hugging each other, it perfectly shows that they love each other" Rogue bitterly spat while his team gaped at him. Rogue realizes this and eyed them

"What?"

"Well Rogue Cheney, that was the longest thing you said since you joined Sabertooth" Rufus stated and the other nodded.

"Whatever" Rogue shrugged it off and waited for the first game to begin.

"And now, for the first game of the first day of the Grand magic Games, the Chariot!" and the crowd goes wild again!

* * *

**So... How way first chapter? I know I know, I changed the game, but this is my story so I do what I want! Hahaha! **

**Awww I added some NaLu in this chapter because I want Rogue to have some sort of rival! Hahah anway, I hope you stick around for the next chapter! I'm already working on it actually :) So maybe tomorrow or the dat after tomorrow, I'll be able to update this! :) Sorry for any mistakes on the spelling and grammar part :( As I have said, English is my second language :( That's all guys! 'Till next time! xxXLucyHeartXxx, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back Minna~! Thank you for the support! It means so much to me T^T Anyway, again, sorry in advance for the wrong grammars and spellings on this and the last chapter :( Oh and this'll be mostly on Rogue's POV but at the end it'll be Lucy's! **

**Anyways guys! Here's the story!**

* * *

Rogue's POV

"And now, for the first game of the first day of the Grand magic Games, the Chariot!" the word looking Pumpkin announced.

"And the participants for the first game are.." I grabbed Frosch and started heading towards the exit. Not bothering to watch the game.

"Oi Rogue where are you going?" Orga called out when I opened the door

"Out" I said and went out. As we were now outside the stadium, I put Frosch down and walked aimlessly around the town

"Rogue-kun where are we going?" I looked down and saw Frosch looking a bit tired

"Let's look for a place to sit first so we can rest"

"Yay! Frosch is tired and can't wait for Frosch to sit down!" I grabbed Frosch gently and put her on my arms.

After how many minutes of walking, I saw an Ice Cream store and went inside.

"Frosch what do you want?"

"Frosch would want a strawberry ice cream!" I nodded and ordered one strawberry and one chocolate ice cream. While the cashier lady was getting the order, I let my eyes wander on the small but comfortable store. It's walls are painted light blue and the windows were wide. There were only a few people inside because almost everybody are inside the stadium watching the games. My eyes fell on the farthest right corner of the store. And there I saw none other than my childhood friend, Lucy Heartfilia.

_What's she doing here? I thought she'll cheer for Salamander?_

"Rogue-kun!" I snapped at my thoughts and looked forward. I saw that the cashier have our orders already and grabbed some jewels out and paid her. I gave the strawberry one for Frosch and the chocolate one for me. I was deciding whether or not would we sit with Lucy or we're just going to sit somewhere else.

"Hi Fairy-san!" Once again, I snapped at my thoughts when I heard Frosch. I saw her walking towards Lucy while waving. I saw Lucy looked at her direction, then at me, then at her again and smile. My breathing stopped when I saw Lucy smile.

_I haven't seen that smile since the day I stopped seeing Lucy when we were kids. _

"Hey Rogue are you just going to stand there or sit with me?" Lucy playfully said while eating her strawberry ice cream.

"Alright alright" I made my way towars her table and saw Frosch sitting on the table while looking at the view outside. I sat across Lucy and saw her also looking outside. I took this chance to examine her more clearly. Her hair have grown, her big chocolate eyes still the same, her smile is still angelic, she really looks like her mother

"Is there something on my face?" Lucy asked panicking while trying to get it off of her face.

"Huh? O-oh no" I cursed under my breath for getting caught that I was looking at Lucy

"Frosch wants to know what's Fairy-san's name?" Frosch suddenly said while looking at Lucy. Again, Lucy smiled and pat Frosch on the head

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. What's your name?" Lucy asked still smiling. At the same time, the light from the sun hit her face making her look even more angelic. My heart skipped a beat at the sight and I swear I can feel heat from my cheeks.

"Frosch's name is Frosch! Or you can call Frosch Fro!" Fro ended it with a paw on the air causing Lucy to giggle lightly

"Hello Fro, I hope we can be good friends, ne?"

"Yes Lucy-san! You and Fro will be the best of friends!" Lucy giggled and I chuckled at what she said.

Lucy's POV

_I can't believe Rogue owns such a cute exceed! And she talks like Juvia which adds to her cutness even more! Rogue you better watch your exceed carefully or I might steal her away from you! _

I laughed mentally at my crazy thoughts. I started thibking for a good topic to talk to. But knowing Rogue, he tends to have a lack of likings.

_Hmmmm... Aha!_

"What brings you and Fro here Rogue?" I asked nicely while staring at him

"I didn't want to watch the game since I think it's stupid. And since Fro was tired for walking so long, we came across this ice cream store and so here we are" Rogue said with only a bit of emotion

"Hnnn"

"How about you? What're you doing here? I thought you'll cheer for Salam- I mean Natsu?"

"I just want some alone time you know? It's very very loud inside the stadium. And let's add a very annoying and very loud team of mine" I sighed dramatically "I swear they'll be the death of me" I added while glaring at my still unfinished ice cream. I heard Rogue laughed a bit.

_He really have a cute la- Waaaaaahh bad Lucy bad Lucy! You shouldn't think like that!_

"Speaking of the games, aren't you planning on going back?" Rogue said as he stood up from his sit. Obviously hea guysding towards the stadium with Fro trailing behind.

"OH SHIT THE GAMES!l" I shouted and ran as fast as I could leaving Rogue and Fro

_I am SO dead!_

* * *

**Hey guys! So... How was this chapter? :) I kinda forgot to switch POV's in this chapter that's why it's mostly Rogue's... Hehe sorry about that.. Sorry for the mistakes you saw in this chapter! I finished writing this chapter in 2 in the morning so I got tired of reading the whole thing again.**

**Moving oooonnnn... Leave a review! xxXLucyHeartXxx out~!**


End file.
